


How to not fear your Dragon

by shortaf



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: I'll update the tags soon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortaf/pseuds/shortaf
Summary: Lathir came to Berk when she was just 11 years old. Her life has been quite calm since she moved there, but then her dragon runs away and that can change everything for her, will she be able to face her fears?





	How to not fear your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea i had while watching all 7 seasons of dragons last week...  
> Hope i'll be able to finish it, i'm still not sure how many chapters i'll be writing but i think 10 are doable!  
> Hope you'll like!

“Strooky? Here, buddy buddy… Come on… Where have you gone to now?” A small girl called, hands around the mouth, amplifying the sound coming from her lips. She was walking in a forest, it was nighttime already and the wind was stroking her blond long braided hair smoothly. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said after some minutes of shouting the same name over and over again. 

“Please take this dragon,” the same girl started with a different accent while making strange hand gestures as if she was trying to mimic someone, “I have so many dragons to train. Besides, with a terrible terror you can use air mail!” She continued in the same voice tone then, a second later, she took her fists up in the air, looking angry “Oh I’ll tell you what I’ll do to your precious little dragon, Ingrid! I’m gonna kill him!” She punched a tree, cradling her hand seconds later to ease the pain, “Argh...It’s the third time he gets away this week! And I’m not even gonna talk about the past 3 months! I told her it was a bad idea to give me a dragon… but does she ever listen to me? NoOooO… No one ever listens to me!” she shouted in an angry tone, “Ahhhh, Okay, Lathir, Calm down… getting all raged is not gonna take you anywhere,” she took a deep breath, “Strooky?” Lathir called one last time. No sound was heard beside the wind, “You know what? Fuck it… If he wants to come back he knows the way home,” and so she walked away to a small house in the forest, the village wasn’t far away, 10 minutes on foot in the right direction and you would get there. 

She walked inside, the place was clean and neat, then again there wasn't much stuff for it to get chaotic. It was a simple house with 2 floors in one room, a living room with a room just above. 

In the living room there was a table with two chairs, a fireplace with some wood inside and some blankets on a stool right beside it, in the room just above, there was a bed and another table full of animal and plant sketches and a few books. 

Lathir closed the door, leaning on it for a few seconds, then she sighed, “You know what… I should probably send air mail to let her know that her dragon escaped once more...oh wait…” Not only the voice was sarcastic but her face and body language too. “Thinking again, if i tell her she’ll prob give me a spare one… maybe two in case another one runs away…” The girl walked into the fireplace, getting two stones and trying to ignite the wood to make a fire. “I told her that I didn’t mind walking to the village, it’s a ten minute trip, what’s her problem?” She gestured something and then continued on trying to make the fire, “I’ve been living alone for 5 years… Who gave her the sudden idea of giving me a dragon? I can barely take care of myself!” The fire wouldn’t start and so she gave up, “This is so much easier with Strooky here…” Lathir confessed grabbing the blankets and heading up to her bed. 

Thanks to the moonlight she could see her step on the stairs and so she didn't fell. The stars were shining beautifully in the dark sky, the girl looked up eyeing those little shiny dots, smiling and heading to her bed, covering herself with two of the blankets. 

Soon enough she was sleeping. 

 

* * *

 

The girl opened her eyes slowly, the sunlight entered into her room through the window just above her bed. She sat on the bed stretching and looked to the small basket in her bedside. 

“Oh, come on! 2 days!? What the hell is he doing to disappear for 2 days?” She got up and walked down to the living room, getting some bread to eat. The house seemed so quiet besides the chirping of the birds outside. 

Lathir sighed putting one hand on her face, “Why am i all worked up? He’s gone… Isn’t that a good thing?” She asked to the nothingness. No answer came. “I should probably go ask Tuff if he saw it…” she concluded, finishing her bread and getting ready to go outside, “Maybe he got lost… Dragons can get lost, right? I’m sure they can… This is new to him… even i got lost in the first years i lived here…” the girl babbled while getting her bag and her sketchbook, “I mean it's not the first time he runs away but he normally comes back in a couple of hours…” Lathir got out of the house, closing the door and getting deep into the forest.

 

After a whole hour, she was in front of a cave. The girl looked to the sun noticing that it was just above the horizon. 

“Maybe he’s still sleeping,” She hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea to enter. Lathir liked the old man but she had to admit that, without any doubt, every time she entered in that cave it was a whole new adventure. She finally walked inside and her steps echoed instantly.

“Who goes there? Who dares to step in Tuff’s, the murderous dragon rider, territory?” A voice echoed, startling the blonde teen for a  second, she then smiled.

“Tuff is me… Lathir…” The girl spoke trying to find the old man. He moved to see the face of his visitor, and the girl was able to find him that way.

“Oh! Hi Laith,” He normally treated the girl as Laith. She didn’t knew if it was a nickname or if Tuffnut was getting her name wrong, but Lathir didn't mind. “Haven’t seen you in two weeks!”

“Yeah, sorry… I’ve been kinda busy…” she told, sitting in front of him. The man looked her thoughtfully.

“With your dragon?” he asked.

“Ye-yeah… sort of…” Tuffnut interrupted her.

“Yeah… I understand! Barf and Belch took a lot of my time too… not more then my sister though… Those three were terrible but we had a lot of fun together!” he exclaimed with a smile, “So where’s the little terror?”

“Well… that’s kinda why I’m here… he got away and hasn’t come back in two days…” Lathir explain sounding a bit worried.

“Uh… I see… That seems…” Tuff started looking for the word.

“Serious?” Lathir offered.

“Well… Yeah, sure!” The old man gave up. Then he got all excited. “Oh, I remember when Belch ran away one time… Me and my sister had to go on Barf to look for him!” Lathir seemed confused for some seconds.

“Ah… I thought you and your twin had a two headed dragon…” Tuffnut looked the girl as if everything made sense.

“Oh yeah… You’re right… Maybe that’s why it was so easy to find him!” The old man concluded while the girl facepalmed herself.

“So… Did Strooky pass by or…?”

“No… no terrible terrors…” he said while scratching his chin. “But, hey... I saw a wild Nadder a few days ago! it was awesome!” The man sounded amazed, while the girl opened her eyes scared.

“Oh, Ok… I could go by without that information, thanks…” The man moved his shoulders slightly with a smile in his eyes.

“I’m just messing with you…” Lathir got up.

“Either way, sorry I bothered you so early in the morning…” She apologized walking outside. “If you see Strooky please tell him to come back home…”

“Oh,” The man looked perplexed “You want him back? You’re so confusing, just like my sister… Girls are so confusing, that’s why I prefer dragons!”

“Well, I may be afraid of dragons but It’s not like i’m a jerk that wishes something bad happens to them…” Lathir explained, then she opened her arms, “I mean, unless they’re bad dragons… then they totally deserve it…”

“Yeah!” Tuffnut agreed with a laugh. The blonde girl smiled and waved.

“Well… See ya, Tuff!”

“You know, if he doesn’t come back soon you should probably go ask Ingrid for help!” he suggested, making the girl stop and sigh.

“I guess…” She then exited the cave without looking back.

“Ok, Bye!” The man shouted laughing. “I love that kiddo…”

 

* * *

 

“Stupid dragon…” Lathir was in the village, heading to the great hall, hoping to find the chief there. Screams caught her attention and she looked back, some people were running away from something. “Uh? I wonder what happened…” The girl took a few steps back, getting closer to the commotion so she could get a better look. There were five little reptile like creatures crawling in the village, destroying stuff. “Baby dragons… Great! Well, I know where I’m not walking into…” She muttered proceeding to the great hall.

“Who’s the pig head with the task of guarding the hatchlings today?” Asked a voice right above her.

“I don’t know… I just hope this is not my brothers fault…” Another voice sounded.

Lathir looked up, Two dragons passed right above her, heading to the center of the commotion. There were two riders on them.

“And more dragons… Guess it’s the signal to hurry up!” She exclaimed running into the building.

Few people were there so it wasn’t hard to conclude that the Chief was not in the Great hall. 

“Amazing… When I need her she’s not here…” Lathir walked up to a young woman. “Hey Laura, I need to talk to the Chief, have you seen her?” The black haired women look at her.

“Lathir, haven’t seen you in a while!” Laura smiled, “The Chief headed for the stables half an hour ago, I think she’s still there…” Lathir sighed and thanked the women, exiting the building.

“She had to be in the place with most dragons, of course…” Muttered the girl while walking down the stairs, “Seriously Thor, what have I done to deserve this?”

And so Lathir headed to the stables slowly, luckily the baby dragons and the two riders were no longer there so she passed by the village without any problem, reaching the stables a few minutes after. 

The blonde girl took a deep breath when she reached the entrance, closing her eyes for a tiny second, that made her hit against something, driving her to the ground.

“Auch…” She huffed while rubbing her butt. Then, she looked up, “What the… Oh! Chief!” The tall woman with auburn hair and green eyes look at her, surprised.

“Oh! Sorry Lathir, didn’t saw you there,” The Chief offered her hand to help the girl get backonn her feet, “I’m impressed you made it this far all alone…” 

“Sure…It’s not like i had any choice…” Lathir complained reaching the Chief’s hand, soon enough she was with her feet on the ground, dusting her clothes.

“What are you doing here, anyway? Where’s Strooky?” Lathir looked down and sighed when she heard that last question.

“That’s why I’m here, Ingrid… Your dragon ran away again…” 

“Ah! Correction,” Ingrid pointed a finger to Lathir, “ _ Your _ dragon ran away! And I’m sure he just went for a walk…” A smile came from her lips. Lathir lifted an eyebrow.

“For 3 days!? Damn, That’s one hell of a walk! He must have fallen from the edge of the world at this point…” she hissed sarcastically crossing her arms. The Auburn haired woman looked her expressionless.

“Okay, no need to be like that…” Her voice was a bit arsh, but then she relaxed and sighed. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s fine…” Ingrid assured putting a hand in Lathir’s shoulder, then she made a wierd sound and seconds later a purplish Terrible Terror was on her head. “Umi... Please take this to Sandstorm and his rider,” she asked the little creature tying a bit of paper to his back leg. The dragon flew away heading to the village. “Ah! I was the one who taught her that!” The chief babled proudly, “She knows every dragon in this Island!” Lathir didn’t look very amused, “It’s ok, we’ll find it, kid…” Ingrid spoke calmly.

“And maybe this time you should keep it…” Lathir suggested with a serious face, “I’m not sure he likes me, he’s always running away, I can’t take care of him!” Her voice sounded a bit sad. Ingrid was speechless for a second, then a small laugh escaped her lips.

“Are you serious? That’s nonsense, Lathir!” Ingrid hit her shoulder affectionately. “You’re doing great!”

“Ingrid! I’m afraid of dragons and he has ran away like 30 times since you gave it to me… Does that look like ‘doing great’?” she questioned somewhat mad. 

The sound of wings beating made both curious, looking to where two dragons landed. The dragons Lathir had seen flying to the village when the baby dragons got lose were there with their riders. Both dragons were big, bigger then terrible terrors at least, and so Laith’s first instinct was hide behind the chief.

“Hey Chief… What’s the emergency?” Asked a girl with black hair getting down of her dragon, a bit taller than his rider, the reptile creature had really dark yellow scales and to Lathir it seemed like a Night Fury, thought it had a lot of differences that the girl could spot. 

“Thorve, are Sigrid and you on duty, today?” 

“No… Thought we had to help with those baby Nadders…” Thorve sounded annoyed, “Sigrid deserved that! Someone needs to teach those triplets a lesson!” 

“You know, just because they’re my brothers that doesn’t mean it’s my fault…” Another girl replied, that one had red hair and was riding a light pink Deadly Nadder. Thorve opened her arms and smiled.

“Sure, whatever…” 

“Yeah, sorry about that. We all know how the story goes,” The chief sighed. “Thanks for helping out!”

“No problem, Chief. The day just started, we still have time to enjoy it!” Thorve’s gray eyes looked at the small blonde girl behind the chief and then jumped to Ingrid. “So, what have you called us for?” The women took a few steps further getting closer to the dragonriders. 

“Well… I have a favor to ask of you two,” Chief’s arm stretched towards Lathir. “I need you two to help Lathir find her dragon,” Two pair of eyes focused on the small blonde, “Her Terrible terror disappeared three days ago and she’s worried something might have happened. Take her, fly through the forest and see if you can find him!” she requested. Meanwhile Laith opened her purple eyes and looked Ingrid shocked.

“Wait… no, no, no…You have no idea of how much I  _ cannot _ do that!” The girl shook her hands in front of her, “I accepted Strooky because he was small… But those?” Lathir pointed the two dragons that had landed minutes before, “Those are huge!” The dragons produced a small roar seeming offended.

“There’s nothing to fear. Sandstorm and Pinkpluck are really nice dragons,” Explained Ingrid with a smile. The black haired girl crossed her arms with a eyebrow up.

“You’re afraid of dragons?” She asked confused.

“More like… I respect them,” Lathir crossed her arms too and looked away. (same)

“Right,” the other girl scoffed.

“Thorve, don’t be mean!” Sigrid, the other dragonrider, scolded. “It’s okay Lathir. They may be big, but they’re gentle giants!” The redhead smiled, petting her dragon to show how lovable the creature was. 

“For Thor’s sake…” Lathir groaned. “Look, I gladly accept your help… but even if I wasn’t afraid of dragons, Ingrid knows how bad i am with highs!” 

“Yeah, can see that!” Thorve laughed, looking the blonde teen from head to toes. The yellowish dragon rolled his eyes, making a sound, “What? It was a good joke, Sands!” The small girl facepalmed herself and Ingrid turned to her.

“I know you may not like the idea, but it’s the only way!” She told, “Strooky has been missing for too long and it's better if we find him fast!” Lathir knew the Chief was right, even so she hesitated, holding her right arm anxious. 

There was a huge sigh and Thorve walked to Lathir, grabbing her like a small yak and climbing onto Sandstorm, her Sand Wraith, everything while Lathir screamed desperately. 

“See, no harm has come to you” Thorve said calmly sitting Lathir between her and the dragon’s head, then the rider grabbed the small hands of the blonde girl and took them to some handles, “Here, grab this…” she advised.

“You should respect other's fears!” Lathir shouted still scared but following the orders.

“Look do you wanna find your little dragon or not?” Questioned Sandstorm’s rider with her gray eyes looking the frightened girl, Lathir only eyed Thorve with a mad look, “Good! Shut up then and let us handle this!” A smirk came out of the black haired teen. “Sandstorm, if you please…” And the dragon beat his wings gaining altitude which made Lathir scream once more, closing her eyes and grabbing the handles harder.

“And we’re flying… Oh mighty thor…” Babbled the scared girl hyperventilating.

Thorve snorted enjoying Lathir reaction. “See you later Chief! Come on Sigrid” And then the two dragons and her riders took off to the forest with a scared Lathir.

 

“Isn’t this amazing, panick girl?” Asked Thorve, with a smile. They were now gliding just above the forest trees. 

“Thorve!” Called Sigrid harshly, the rider sighed.

“wHAt? I’m just asking a question Sigrid…”

“First of all!” Started Lathir interrupting, her voice was shaking just like her body, “My name is Lathir, Second of all i’ve been the whole ride with my eyes closed…” Her head turned back, if Lathir had her eyes open she would be looking right at Thorve, “So, Thorve, I hope that answers your question!” 

Thorve lift an eyebrow not liking the little girl attitude, “Whatever,” She said shrugging.

“Well, Lathir… I don’t know how to tell you this but,” Pinkpluck beat her wings faster drawing near to Sandstorm, “You need to open your eyes, six eyes are better than four! Besides we don’t know how Strooky looks like…” Sigrid calmly explained. Lathir made an inhuman sound, to which the two dragons responded.

“Cool! You’re afraid of dragons but you can communicate with them!” Thorve mocked, the girl moved her shoulder hitting the black haired rider. “Okay, Okay… Sorry!” She laughed. “But Sigrid does have a point…”

Lathir sighed and stayed silent for a few seconds. “Okay, let’s land! I have an idea…”

“Are you sure?” Smirked Thorve, “In the air is much more funnier!” Lathir hitted the rider again, this time harder. “Au…” Sandstorm laughed and Sigrid sighed shaking her head.

“Come on, let’s go down,” asked the redhead, “If she has an idea let’s hear it!”

Thorve rolled her eyes, “Fine!” Then a smile came to her lips, “Sandsman, Dive!” And the dragon closed his wings, falling fast into the ground.

“Oh my god!” Sigrid shouted losing her patience, “You have to be kidding me!” 

Lathir was screaming and Thorve laughing while the ground was getting closer and closer, until the dragon opened his wings again, landing safely. Seconds later Pinkpluck landed with her rider too.

“That’s it! Today is the day I’m gonna kill you!” Exclaimed the redhead viking, Lathir was now fully grasping the dragon trying to catch her breath, eyes still closed. 

“Come on, it was fun!” Thorve laughed getting off her dragon. 

“I’m sorry, Lathir!” Sigrid got off her dragon too, walking to Sandstorm and helping Lathir out. “Thorve can be worse then my brothers sometimes! She’s not like this with strangers though…” Sigrid pronounced looking her friend. 

“So what’s your big idea? Let’s hear it!” Thorve sounded excited. Lathir looked her not amused. “Okay, I’m sorry!” the rider sighed. “But you deserved it for hitting me two times!” 

“Seriously Thorve, how old are you?” Sigrid asked rhetorically

“Almost 20, thanks for asking!” Thorve bowed with a smile. 

“I’ve told you a lot of times that Rhetorical questions are not meant to be answered…”

“Oh, that was rhetorical? Didn’t get it!” A new smile was in Thorve’s lips.

Lathir eyes jumped from one girl to another, “Ahhh…” She pronounced annoyed, “First she gives me her dragon, and now she gives me this two…” pause, “Yup! Ingrid must hate me!”

“See, she likes us already!” Thorve pointed out and Sigrid didn’t seem to like it.

“Once again, I’m truly sorry,” Pinkpluck rider said to Lathir, “But i’m intrigued… what is your idea?” 

Lathir took a deep breath looking calmer, “Well,” She began, “You have a Deadly Nadder, those are Tracker class dragons, right?” She asked pointing the light pink dragon. “So why don’t we walk to my home and get Strooky’s blanket? That way your dragon will be able to track it!” The two riders looked each other impressed. 

Thorve put her hand on the waist and smirked, “Would you look at that, she does know stuff! Impressive!” 

“Hmm, for how long has he been missing?” Asked Sigrid.

“3 days, why?”

“Hmm,” the redhead girl seem to give it some thought “Well, it’s worth a shot!” Exclaimed. “Show us the way!” 

Lathir looked around her, “Actually, the house is nearby, I’ll go and get it!” She decided, “Stay here!” And so the girl disappeared, running deeper into the forest.

“Oh okay,” Sigrid muttered.

Sandstorm seated roaring quietly while Pinkpluck approached her rider roaring too.

“There, girl! We’ll wait here, she won’t take long!” The redhead viking girl petted her pink Nadder.

“Strange girl!” Thorve said laid in Sandstorm back with her eyes closed, bathing in the sun light.

“Thorve, you’re acting strange since you received Chief’s message…” Murmured her rider friend, “That’s no way of treating someone! You’re acting like a child!” Thorve simple bothered to move her shoulders up and down.

 

* * *

 

 

“Didn’t she said it was near?” Sighed Thorve sometime later, she was now on the ground, in the shadow of a three and Sandstorm was peacefully sleeping, belly exposed to the sunlight.

“Patience, Thorve!” requested Sigrid, She and her dragon were seated near a three, Pinkpluck was half asleep.

“Oh Sigrid! You know me! Patience is not really on my vocabulary…” Thorve laughed.

“Unfortunately…” Her redhaired friend muttered, “Anyway, she won’t take much longer, I’m sure!”

“If you say so… Or maybe she got lost, like her dragon!” Once more Thorve was laughing.

Both Sandstorm and Pinkpluck opened their eyes and lift their heads hearing something.

“What is it, Sandsman?” Asked Thorve to her pall.

“Oh look,” Started Sigrid getting up and extending her arm to the threes, “It’s Lathir!” She looked at Thorve with a fake surprise face, Thorve wasn’t pleased with it.

“Hey!” Lathir muttered trying to catch her breath. “I got it!” The girl lifted a small red blanket in Sigrid direction, “Here!” 

Sigrid grabbed the blanket, but before she could put her tracker dragon on the job some other noise came from the bushes. 

This time the dragons were ready to attack, Pinkpluck with her tail up ready to launch her spikes and Sandstorm just standing with his wings opened, growling.

“Wow, There, girl!” Sigrid tried to calm her partner. 

“What’s the matter, Sandstorm?” Thorve asked climbing onto her dragon’s saddle.

Soon the three girls discovered what had made that reaction to the two reptiles. 

_ Wolves _ . A pack of four wild animals was crawling in their direction, growling and barking.

“Oh, great!” Sigrid sighed.

“Well, time to saddle up and fly!” Thorve exclaimed. Sigrid and Lathir looked her for some seconds, “Okay, Okay,” sighed, “Should we attack?” she shouted the question expecting an ‘yes’.

Sigrid looked to the animals trying to analyze the situation, “It’s probably better if we just scare them…”

“Oh, yeah… Sandstorm…” Thorve was interrupted.

“Wait!” the small girl shouted, “This doesn’t make sense…There’s only four,” muttered Lathir.

“Well, were you expecting more?” Thorve shouted ironically

“I know this pack,” The blonde girl confessed, “These guys are just young adults, they’re barely two years old! The alpha is their mother, but she’s not here...” Lathir was talking and thinking. 

“And?”

“This isn't their territory  _ and _ there’s no alpha at the moment, so why would they attack?” Lathir got close to the wolves looking them.

“I’m sorry, Lathir but there’s no time for that!” Sigrid said pushing the girl out of the way, “Pinkpluck, Spineshot!” She ordered and her dragon attacked.

The wolves dodge the spikes but didn't ran away, instead they started to circle the girls and the dragons. 

“Great! You just provoked them even mo-” Lathir shutted seeing something in the fur of one of the creatures, “Blood…” She muttered, “The alpha’s not here because it’s probably hurt!” She looked Sigrid, “Use fire to scare them off!”

Sigrid nodded, “Pinkpluck, Magnesium shot!” her Nadder didn’t hesitate to follow orders opening her mouth and shooting fire. The grass in front of the wolves started to burn and they back off a bit, startled.

“Calm down!” shouted Lathir, her voice was strong and assertive just like her posture. 

Every attempt of attack from the wolves was stopped by Lathir and, using her voice and arms, she managed to back the animals until they gave up and sat.

“That’s more like it!” Lathir said relieved.

“Impressive, you’re good with animals… Who would knew!” Thorve seemed rather amazed once again, “You’re a little girl full of surprises!”

Lathir looked her a bit mad.

“What? I do mean it!” Thorve said seriously.

“Look, just because I’m afraid of dragons doesn’t mean I’m not good with other animals, ok?” Lathir said harshly, “I have my reasons…” She added regretting her previous tone, seeing how Thorve had reacted.

“Ookay…” Sigrid pronounced worried that the two could start arguing, “How did you do that, anyway?”

“It’s easier when you’ve lived in a forest for 5 years all alone,” And that’s all Lathir said before she petted one of the wolves. “They were just scared, I think they were attacked by something and the alpha got badly injured,” She paused with a sad sigh, “Maybe killed, even…”

“And what are you planning to do?” Thorve seemed more serious than usual.

“I don’t know,” Lathir kept petting the wolves, they were now winning and licking the girl’s hand, 

“Do you mind going ahead?” She finally asked after moments of thinking. 

Thorve and Sigrid looked each other.

“Just let me know if you find Strooky! It’s easier to track him if you fly around the forest than on foot, anyway,” Lathir remarked, “I’m going to their territory and see what happened to their mother! It’s not far,”

“And you’re going alone?”

“I won’t get lost, don’t worry! I know this forest!”

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that,” Thorve got out of her dragon, “But what about the thing that might have attacked them?” She pointed out and Lathir for the first time thought about it.

“Oh, right…”

“Can’t we do that after we find Strooky?” Thorve suggested.

“No! The alpha might need immediate attention!” 

“Okay,” Sigrid said to calm Lathir, “Maybe one of us should go with you, then!” Proposed.

“You don’t need to worry! I’ll pass by my house and grab my bow, sword and shield!” Lathir started heading the way she had returned from just moments ago, “Good luck!”

The two riders stood there looking each other wondering if one of them should accompany the small blonde girl or not.

“Argh… Who would say our day off would be so toilsome…” complained Thorve.

“Seems to me you’ve been having fun, though…” Sigrid said in a reprove tone which made Thorve smile, “Here, Pinkpluck, track Strooky!” She demanded her dragon while showing the red blanket and her partner didn’t hesitate to sniff it.

“I have a bad feeling about this, you know,” Sigrid confessed seconds later.

“I’m sure she knows how to take care of herself…” Thorve said, “She’s a viking!”

Sigrid looked her friend raising one eyebrow, “Wow, for someone that just a few hours ago was nagging her back and forward you do seem really optimistic about her skills…”

“Shut up!” Thorve muttered climbing onto her dragon, that was now laughing, “Let’s just go, that dragon won’t find itself!” she sighed.

Sigrid snorted with her friend reaction and got on her dragon too “Come on Pinkpluck, let’s go get Strooky”

 

* * *

 

 

“She isn’t here,” concluded Lathir looking the animals beside her.

She was inside the wolves den hoping to find the mother of the cubs that had attacked her and the two riders. 

“Argh… This would be so much easier if we understood each other,” Lathir spoke petting the wolves, “If she isn’t here then maybe it was a recent attack or maybe she’s too injured to walk here or maybe…” Lathir clenched her fists shutting her mouth. 

The wolves winned seeing Lathir getting out of the small cave, “You have blood on your fur so she must have been attacked recently and you should know where she is,” she concluded with a hand on her chin, “But you guys aren’t really guiding me anywhere,” She looked the wolves and they moved their head sideways, “Guess I’ll have to found her myself,”

Lathir started to explore the forest looking for any sign of a fight, like blood, broken branches or claw marks.

“What could have attacked you anyway?” She asked herself walking in the forest with the wolves still behind her, “There’s no animal here that could attack you,” Lathir stopped to think about it, then her face went blank, “No, there is at least two animals that could attack you! Humans or…” A huge roar came from behind her, “Dragons…” She muttered looking the enormous Deadly Nadder.

It was bigger than any Nadder Lathir had seen and it had more spikes, the dragon had his wings and mouth opened and the girl was scared, the wolves didn’t back off immediately, standing between Lathir and the newcomer. Obviously the dragon wasn’t afraid of the furry animals and didn’t hesitated to chase them away with some fire, and so Lathir stood there all alone with that huge reptile, paralyzed with fear.

“Oh Thor,” Lathir said as she saw the gigantic Nadder took some steps towards her and opening it’s mouth ready to fire in any instant, but fortunately for the girl there was someone there to help. 

A small flame burst into one of the Nadders eyes so the dragon didn’t fire, closing it’s big yellow eyes and roaring once more, not pleased with the pain. Lathir looked to where the flame that had saved her came from, there was a little green dragon with some orange details on the ground.

“Strooky!” Lathir’s face flashed with happiness, but not for long, soon enough she noticed how his friend was injured. 

Strooky limped from one of his front paws and somehow wasn’t able to fly. Still, even injured, Strooky was there to protect her and Lathir was happy and thankful for that.

_ Her  _ dragon liked her, after all.

The Deadly Nadder got the girl’s attention once more, this time in the worst way possible. 

The Dragon walked towards Strooky, wings and mouth opened, really mad. 

“Oh, for Thor’s sake,” The girl babbled. Lathir knew she had to take Strooky out of the way of that huge reptile or he wouldn’t make out of there alive, “And this is the moment i wish those two were here!” She exclaimed taking her bow and an arrow pointing it to the Nadder, “What the…” Lathir lowered her bow and stared at the back of the big dragon. 

There was a spear in it’s back and it seemed rather painful.

“I see…” Lathir mumbled getting a rock from the ground, “Hey!” she screamed to the dragon throwing the small rock against the spear.

The beast roared in pain, looking Lathir and firing in her direction. Fortunately she had time to dodge the flames, jumping sideways and rolling on the ground..

“Okay, I guess it’s as painful as it looks,” Said the girl coffing, “Who knows, maybe that’s why you’re attacking!” hypothesized Lathir still on the ground, looking the scary beast.

The dragon roared and lifted its paw towards the blonde viking girl, her purple eyes were terrified looking the bigfoot getting nearer and nearer.

“Holy…” She whispered getting up, but a sharp pain in her left foot took her to the floor again, “Oh, not now!” she exclaimed distressed with the dragon’s foot right above her, the big claws of the animals prevented her from moving.

And then, Strooky lend some help once more, shooting a new fireball against the Nadder, making the dragon lift his foot of the girl, diverting its attention to himself. Lathir shighed with relief, knowing, though, that if no one appeared to help she and Strooky were definitely gonners. 

A strange scream came from the forest, to Lathir it sounded more like a battle cry. The dragon got distracted by it and diverted his eyes from the prey, looking the old man Lathir had known for 4 years. 

“Tuffnut!” She exclaimed with a smile, then the smile turned into worry, “What are you doing here? It’s dangerous!” she took the opportunity to take Strooky in her arms and getting him out of the big dragon nearbys.

“Oh please, danger is my middle name! Tuffnut Danger Thorston!” He shouted with a sly smile, raising his arms.

The dragon was then hit by a fire sandball, making him roar again concentrating in the two dragons that had just appeared. Sandstorm and Pinkpluck were there with their riders.

“Is everyone okay?” Sigrid asked concerned.

“Ah! I see your dragon can find you faster then you can find him!” Thorve mocked landing near Lathir.

“What is a Titan Wing doing here?” the redheaded rider asked gliding over the dragon, “I’ve never seen this dragon before,” she had to make a grip turn to dodge the flames the dragon launch.

“So, what have you done to the poor dragon, dragon hater?” Questioned Thorve looking Lathir. 

“I’ve done nothing!” Exclaimed Lathir mad with the raven haired girl attitude, “When he appeared he already had that spear in his back, I think that’s why he’s attacking! It must be painful, we have to help him!” Explained the girl.

Thorve observed the back of the dragon, “That’s a hunter spear…” she muttered with a sudden serious face, making sandstorm take off in the dragon’s direction, flying closer to the object, “Those bastards,” She pronounced grabbing the handle and pulling it.

The Titan wing howled in pain falling to the ground when Thorve removed the spear from its body. 

“Are you stupid?!” Lathir shouted mad running to Thorve, only to be stopped by Sigrid and Pinkpluck., that landed right in front of her.

“Don’t!” Sigrid said sternly, then looked Lathir with kind eyes “Worry not, Thor knows what she’s doing,”

“But-” Lathir tried and once more Sigrid stopped her.

“Look,” She said.

Thorve landed near the dragon and got off Sandstorm, “Sorry for that, big buddy,” she said gently, walking slowly to the Deadly Nadder’s face, with Sandstorm following her “You’ll feel better in no time!” she took a fish out of her bag, “Here,” Thorve offered the fish and the dragon after some seconds ate it, “Good boy!” Exclaimed the raven haired girl petting the dragon, “Sandstorm can you get me the dragon nip ointment?” Thorve asked still petting the Nadder, her dragon went to her bag and looked for what Thorve had asked, “Thanks bud,” She took the flask in her hands opening it and spreading some ointment near the dragon's nostrils.

“What is she doing?” questioned Lathir curious, she was rather impressed with the rider's attitude, for what she had seen in the few hours she had spent with Thorve, the raven hair girl seemed like an idiot goofball but now she was a totally caring and gentle person.

“That’s a ointment used to calm dragons, the smell makes them happy and relaxed,” Sigrid explained getting down of Pinkpluck, “Thorve may seem mean at first, but she’s a really kind person,” she made a pause and looked Lathir, “Well at least for dragons,” Sigrid laughed. 

Lathir focused her eyes in Thorve again, she was petting the huge Deadly Nadder and smiling at him.

“How is she?” Sigrid asked walking towards the dragon.

“Good, I guess,” Thorve offered rising and putting the flask in her bag again, “He’s just a bit sore from the sudden pain, I think!”

“Okay then,” Sigrid got in her tiptoes to examine the wound, “Hmm, it doesn’t seem that bad, but it’s deep!” 

“And?” Thorve encourage her friend.

“Well, I don't think the spear had any kind of poison in it so I think I can treat it here!” Exclaimed Sigrid opening her bag, taking bandages and some flask with a liquid out of it.

Lathir looked amazed how sigrid treated the dragon’s wood, cleaning it and putting some bandages on.

“Okay, I’m done,” Sigrid walked back watching her work, “I think you’re ready to go girl!” she then exclaimed patting the dragon

“You know not all nadders are girls…” Thorve said crossing her arms, looking Sigrid.

Sigrid didnt stop petting the dragon but still moved her head to be eye to eye with her rider friend, “And not all dragons are boys…” she noted.

“Okay, true” Thorve confessed with a smile, “I guess we could refer to it has Buddy then,” The raven haired girl walked to the dragon’s head again, “Okay, buddy, you’re ready to go! Come on!” she helped the dragon raise to it’s feet again.

The dragon seemed confused at first, purring and watching the girls and the old guy curious, but after some seconds it roared, this time more gently, opening his wings slowly, testing them, some seconds later he took off.

“Wow,” Tuffnut sounded, “Youngsters these days are truly amazing!” He exclaimed watching the dragon with a smile, “You know,” He looked Lathir, “I remember my first encounter with a titan wing! It was deadly!” There was a pause and then he proceeded, “Well, almost deadly because no one died, but still! Pretty scary!” Lathir offered a smile to the old man and then took a few steps forward.

“You’re a dragon doctor?” She asked to Sigrid, which made the red haired rider smile shyly.

“Not quite, yet… I’m still in training,” she informed. 

Thorve moved towards her friend with a big smile, “But she’s still pretty good at it!” 

“Well can you treat Strooky’s wounds too? He was limping and somehow wouldn’t fly...” Lathir said handing her dragon to Sigrid.

“Well, I can take a look at least!” Sigrid grabbed the terrible terror in her hands examining it from every angle and touching his paws and wings, “Hmm, Well this paw seems broken but his wings seem fine too me, I think it's better if Finn sees him though! Let’s get back to the village!”

“Sure, take Strooky with you, it’s faster! I’ll just walk to the village,” requested Lathir, Thorve scoffed and the blonde ignored, “Tuffnut, want to come with me? Your cave is on the way!”

“Nah, I’ll accompany you to the village!” the old man patted the small girls back, “It’s been months since i last visited it!”


End file.
